Conventionally, there has been known a robot control device that is connected to a robot to be controlled and controls the action of the robot. In such a robot control device, a control circuit that controls the action of the robot is generally arranged in the inside of a box-shaped casing (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-175858).
However, in the conventional robot control device, there has been a drawback that the operating environment of the control circuit is deteriorated when operating.
To be more specific, the control circuit includes a plurality of circuit elements such as an amplifier that amplifies a control signal output to the robot, and the circuit elements generate heat when operating. Accordingly, in the conventional robot control device, there exists a case that the temperature in the inside of the casing is increased by the heat generated from the circuit elements when operating thus deteriorating the operating environment of the control circuit.